ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
DNAliens
DNAliens are ½ any species, ½ Xenocytes who serve the Highbreed, despite their speciesism. They often use ID Masks that can make them appear human. They thrive on cold weather. Dwayne has confirmed DNAliens are hybrids, not a species, so they are not in any Omnitrix Database. Victims DNAliens are created when a Xenocyte bonds with a host and is forcibly turned it into a DNAlien, as explained by one in which the DNAlien half of the parasite controls the host half because the host half is "repulsive" to them. These parasites were going to be shipped off in large trucks, but were destroyed thanks to the efforts of Jetray, Gwen, Kevin and Ken. *One example of these parasites is when Ken was forcefully turned into an almost-complete DNAlien and when Ben tried to remove it, he somehow entered the Omnitrix, which asked Ben for the option to remove the "severe genetic damage" caused by the Xenocyte and it is completely removed by the Omnitrix. *In Inside Man, Tyler is transformed into a DNAlien but somehow resisted the "DNAlien programming"; so he was physically a DNAlien, but retained his own mind and free will (even though he was confused in the beginning). **Ben, Gwen and Kevin rescued Tyler from the DNAliens who wanted to reprogram him. Ben then cures Tyler. *Ben and his team turned the DNAliens back into humans using the Omnitrix and a special weapon that has the same effect created by Cooper. Powers and Abilities DNAliens are best known for spitting out slime from their mouths in order to trap their victims. Only Human, Osmosian and Arachnichimp DNAliens can do this. Some DNAliens have enhanced strength where they can toss around people with ease. DNAliens have enhanced jumping and can released tentacles from their body DNAliens are good in handling technology such as laser guns to shoot down their foes. Arachnichimp DNAliens are as agile as Arachnichimps. Pyronite DNAliens possess the Pyronite's pyrokinesis. Vulpimancer DNAliens possess the ability to fire their quills as projectiles. Osmosian DNAliens possess the ability to absorb matter and energy, just like Osmosians. Null Guardian DNAliens are able to fly and fire lasers from their mouth. Weaknesses DNAliens can be reverted to normal by DNA repair devices. DNAliens (except Pyronite DNAliens) are weak to heat and fire. Human DNAliens are weak to high frequency sound. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance of Human type) *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Human DNAliens *''Simian Says'' (first re-appearance) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Arachnichimp DNAliens *''Simian Says'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery ''(first re-appearance of Human DNAliens; flashback) Types |-|Human= Human DNAliens have light brown humanoid bodies with black hands and feet with a Xenocyte like head. Human DNAliens have enhanced strength and can spit goo. |-|Arachnichimp= Arachnichimp DNAliens have light brown Arachnichimp shaped bodies with black hands and feet, tail and a Xenocyte-like head. Arachnichimp DNAliens have enhanced agility and can spit goo. |-|Pyronite= Pyronite DNAliens have a dark yellow body with black hands and feet with a flaming head. Pyronite DNAliens have pyrokinesis. Pyronite DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Vulpimancer= Vulpimancer DNAliens have dark orange bodies with black feet and a black back and a visible brain. Vulpimancer DNAliens have the ability to shoot quills. Vulpimancer DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Osmosian= Osmosian DNAliens have yellow humanoid bodies with black hands and feet with a Xenocyte like head. Osmosian DNAliens have the ability to absorb matter and energy and can spit goo. Osmosian DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Florauna= Florauna DNAliens have chlorokinesis. Florauna DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Null Guardian= Null Guardian DNAliens can fly and fire lasers. Null Guardian DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Groups Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Secondary Characters